Never Mine
by A Bittersweet Liar
Summary: Ororo loves Scott, he doesn't know that though. And when Jean tells Ororo that Scott and her are dating, everything falls apart. Ororo loses something within her, as she comes to accept that Scott Summers will never ever be hers... ***Re-Edited***


**Characters: **Storm/Ororo, Jubilee, Bobby/Iceman, Peter(Piotr)/Colossus, Wolverine/Logan, Rogue/Anne-Marie, Scott/Cyclops, Jean-Gray, Professor Charles Xavier, Kurt/Nightcrawler, Warren/Angel, and Hank/Beast.

**Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, and slight Drama.

**Pairing:** _Unrequited!_Ororo/Scott, & Jean/Scott.

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Ororo loved-_no,_ Ororo still loves him. And that's why, when she comes to the realization that Scott will _never_ be hers, she loses a part of her that makes the people close to her, wish they could have done something to bring that part back to life.

**Author's Note:** This is a what-if situation, where maybe if _this_ happened, this would be the reason why. The what-if is where Storm, reacts terribly to Jean and Scott finally dating, because she is in love with him. Scott is oblivious to how Ororo feels, and this is why their close friendship falls into ruin, Scott and Ororo aren't closely portrayed in the movies as good friends, despite how long they've been together as X-Men. I've already included both Kurt and Angel, because they were on of the earlier members of the X-Men, especially Angel, since he was one of the 1st X-Men.

* * *

**Never Mine**

* * *

Ororo cries.

She cries _every_ single night since Jean has told her that Scott had asked her out, and that she'd accepted.

And Ororo is _sad_, which is why it rains for two whole weeks straight. Ororo suspects the professor knows, but she knows he won't say a thing, especially since they're in Autumn, and weather reports had predicted a high possibility of rain, heavy rain to be precise, in the beginning of October.

Was the professor the only one who noticed? Sadly no, Ororo inwardly _wishes_ that were true, but almost everyone had noticed, except for Logan who had been away for 2 weeks, needing to take a break. The students had noticed, especially Bobby, Jubilee, Rogue, and John, along with Warren, Kurt, Hank, Peter, Jean, and even Scott, had noticed that something was off with her. But in a way, it was _impossible_ not to have noticed.

When Scott had asked her about it, she lied to him, and told Scott that it had to do with something which had occurred in her past. She'd told Jean it was nightmares of being stuck in closed spaces, Bobby that it was sad memories about her parents who'd loved her. And when Hank would ask her about it every day, if she was okay, Ororo would reply, "I'll be _fine_" with a tired smile. His look of disbelief had told her that he didn't believe her, but he didn't push, secretly granting Ororo some relief from the questions.

Rogue says nothing, respecting Ororo's privacy, and for that, Ororo is _deeply_ grateful to her. Jubilee hints in her words, some hidden advice, but doesn't press the matter on. Warren inquires her about her sleep and personal health, and she always replies "Its alright. I'm not that tired anyways, and I'm _managing._"

John gets angry at her, while yelling at her for letting herself get hurt by someone who didn't deserve it, and for letting someone hurt her, Ororo's heart clenches painfully as it swells with pride, due to the fact that John had _cared _enough to get angry at her, smart enough to have almost guessed _why_ she was sad. So when she'd hugged him after he was done yelling, the look of anger on his face had melted away into confusion, before turning into openly expressed concern, as he hugged her back hard and tightly, murmuring "I'm here for you..." not understanding how much his words meant to her.

Kurt was there to lend a hug of comfort to Ororo, along with quiet companionship; Ororo gives him a genuine smile for not asking. His understanding smile, mends a tiny part of the whole in her broken heart. She lets the embraces linger by a few more moments, before pulling away, with a soft "Thank you Kurt."

Peter throws out an accurate suggestion as to _why _Ororo was sad, and finds himself facing a crying Ororo Munroe, he instantly holds her -feeling guilty that he'd made her cry-, until she falls asleep in his arms, carries Ororo up to her bed, and smiles sadly, as he brushes her hair out of her face, they both know, her secret is already_ safe_.

When Logan returns, he notices the land has been wet for a while, and that Ororo doesn't look fine, along with the decrease of her smiles. He sees that Scott and Jean are happy, and wonders silently.

The Professor only asks, when Ororo begins to eat_ less_, and sleep _less._ He frowns, whenever she spends **too** many ours working on her duties as a teacher, or trains too _**hard**_ in the training room, and when she suddenly decides to go on morning runs. Ororo only tells the Professor "Time will heal my wounds..." when his inquiring blue eyes gaze at her with worry, as he asks "Will you be fine?"

In time, she sleeps _more_, smiles less, controls her powers even _better_ than usual, and isn't as close to Scott as she used to be. And because of the red visor that keeps his mutation in check, Ororo cannot see the hurt that fills his eyes, even though Jean can feel it whenever she communicates telepathically with Scott.

And in 2 years time, the gap where her heart had been torn open, is fixed, but the emptiness inside is _never_ filled.

She grows more beautiful, and sickly, until one day, she faints during one of her classes. Hank forces her to eat more again, and the Professor asks everyone to _ignore_ the incident, and tells them Ororo will be fine -even though it is only a desire _**within**_ him for his words to actually be true.

Logan feels upset, and uncomfortable at the change within Ororo. Jean is only glad that Ororo is _still_ breathing, while Scott feels quite upset, because Ororo used to tell him everything, and now, he feels replaces by both Kurt & Peter, as he realizes that nothing will ever be the same between them.

Bobby misses Ororo's smiles so much, to the point he's always doing something silly, or cracking a joke, to see a rare smile flit across her lips. And Anne-Marie _desires _that Ororo would get angry at someone or even anyone, because her silence hurts more than any words she could utter.

John is angry all the time, snapping mostly at everyone except for Ororo, despite the fact that nothing between him and her had changed, and that she treated him the same way as she used to, -before Jean and Scott were dating- because a part of him is worried that she has lost something inside of her,_ for good._ And that scares him so much, the anger just increases because he missed the playful Ororo who would keep him company at night, digging into the ice cream tub, talking on the roof whenever he felt insecure, and her dorky snort when he'd manage to amuse her.

Warren only frowns and sighs, looking only more solemn when he notices how sad her smiles are. Whilst Kurt secretly prays and inwardly worries. Hank only gazes at her sympathetically, and Peter wonders if he _should've_ spoken back then, before Jean and Scott had become more than just casual.

Jubilee becomes more mischievous and cheeky, just to see Ororo _react _in any way, and just to see a change from lonely eyes, and sad smiles; while the Professor only grieves in his heart, missing the strong cheeky little girl he'd found in Egypt -who had tired to rob him then, and when he'd caught her, tried to justify herself by giving him a good reason for her actions- because that girl would've always kept smiling.

But nothing mattered anymore, because Scott will _never_ be Ororo's, and Ororo would never be the same again...

* * *

**End.**


End file.
